1,001 Phantom Nights
by TypicalHyphen24
Summary: In nearly every situation there is always one thing you are never to do, and that is PUSH THE RED BUTTON! Well Danny did and now he's on an adventure he'd never thought he would have expected. Rated T for safety.


**Hyphen Note: Hey fictionites (anyone copyright this yet, if not, MINE), just dashing in to bring you yet another story. Do you know how hard it is to research a country's state 2,000 years ago? Tricky, but manageable. I may get things wrong, but I'm here for the stories.** **I want to write so many, but then I would become mad. Aren't we mad already though? Legi Sur.**

(15 minutes prior)

Danny was in the OPCenter cleaning it up, one of the many chores on his list. He had just finished restocking the fridge with groceries, finally replacing that old emergency ham, and was about to clean the windows when a portal opened up right outside. Danny knew where it most likely went, the Ghost Zone. He had always been curious about these naturally occurring portals ever since using the Infi-Map, but finding one to study was near impossible, except for now.

The OPCenter was stock full of sensory and scanning equipment, the only problem was figuring out which buttons those were. His parents had shown him and his sister how to operate it, but since then they had added some new panels and switches across the control board. Taking his best guesses he pressed a few buttons to see if any of them were what he needed. In order an air horn blared at the portal... no effect, a missile was shot straight through it, probably never to be seen again, and a Jack Fenton inflatable popped up behind Danny, scaring him quite a bit.

"Oh come on, stupid buttons." Danny muttered fingers floating over the control panel, deciding on his next choice. That's when he noticed it, the shiny red button off to the left. Figuring he couldn't make any worse if a choice than what he picked so far he reached over and pressed down on it.

Bad move.

Nothing happened for a second so Danny thought it wasn't wired in, then all of a sudden,

"OPCENTER EMERGENCY JETTISON ACTIVATED. TAKE A SEAT AND HOLD ONTO YOU KEISTERS. BONZAI" A recording of Jack Fenton's booming voice shouted out

"WAIT WHAT?!" Danny shouted out. Fingers flew across the control panels trying to stop it. "C'mon, c'mon, undo, undo, undo."

"ALL SYSTEMS AND CONTROLS LOCKED UNTIL END OF JETTISON FOR SAFETY MEASURES. NOW PLEASE TAKE A SEAT." Maddie Fenton's recorded voice now played.

A row of about ten seats appeared and one of them lashed out straps at Danny pulling him back toward the seat, catching him off guard and unable to phase through it.

"Rrgh, let me go! Argh, what are these things made of?!" Danny shouted as he noticed he couldn't phase through them now.

"STRAPS ARE MADE OF GHOST PROOFED KEVLAR MATERIALS." The Maddie recording informed.

"PREPARE FOR TAKEOFF IN 10, 9..." Jack's voice started counting down. Danny really started panicking when he heard the countdown start. He struggled with all his might to free himself from his restraints. "This is, rrrr, not a, hrngh, safety feature, grahh."

" 5,4,3,2,1 BONZAI!" Recorded Jack shouted as he finished counting down. Danny's heart dropped as that last number was said, the whole structure shook as it detached itself from the building lifting itself slightly in the air, shifting itself into jet form.

Danny looked towards the front and turned pale when he realized that the OPCenter was on a collision course for the portal right outside.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, please no." Danny pleaded. Every word fell on deaf ears, (Or no ears actually) as the flying OPCenter flew straight into the portal, straight into the Ghost Zone. There he was helplessly flying through the inky green Ghost Zone unable to do anything. Then the situation got even worse when in the path of the jet another portal popped up.

"Oh come on, isn't this bad enough already?!" Danny said as he renewed his efforts to get out of his seat, again to no avail. The jet sailed into the ghost portal yet again. Danny had adjusted to the darkness of the Ghost Zone, so when the scene suddenly changed to blindingly bright he had to shut his eyes and turn away as best he could.

"WARNING TEMPORAL AND GEOGRAPHICAL DISPLACEMENT HAS SET OPCENTER SYSTEMS INTO EMERGENCY CRASH! PLEASE REMAIN SEATED!"

"Hnnrgh! Stupid systems why would they even put that in there. AND I CAN'T MOVE ANYWAYS!" Danny yelled angrily at the intercom system. He felt the thrusters go first, the dying whine of them before silence filled the room. Then he felt it, the already rocketing object started free falling down towards Earth, the G -Force really kicking in on his body. This was way more intense than any roller coaster he had ever ridden. Finally, the crash came the loud thud was the last thing Danny felt/heard as it jerked him forward and then back into the seat with enough force to knock him out.

*present*

"Uurrghh" Danny groaned as he started to come to. He raised his hand to rub his aching head.

"Great, at least I can move now." He bitterly said as he noticed the straps no longer bound him. He looked around to see the red flashing warning lights going off. He stumbled over to the controls searching for the button he knew restored the lights to the proper setting, luckily for him it was one of the few his parents didn't change when they "upgraded" the controls. The lights went back to their fluorescent bright white shading, giving Danny a good view of the interior, the surface had a few panels missing here and there, but what worried him the most was the wires underneath. They were all frayed and snapped, his dad's handiwork no doubt. He groaned in dismay, now he was stuck here until he could fix it, with the help of his mom's operation manual, or his parents noticed the OPCenter was gone.

"Wait a sec... Where is here?" Danny queried, remembering he crashed because of some displacement mumbo-jumbo.

The window wasn't a viable option to figure that out, as it was pitch black like something was blocking it. Ghosting up he phased through the roof and was immediately blinded yet again by the blazing sun baring down on him. After a few seconds of adjusting Danny blinked his eyes from their downcast position upward. What he saw was plain but shocking: sand. Nothing but sand for miles and miles in every direction, disappearing into the dip of the horizon. The OPCenter had crashed into a dune burying the face, which is why the front was darkened. Danny started to freak out a bit, now remembering the displacement wasn't just geographical, but temporal as well.

Flying back in Danny went to a command console that his parents, thankfully, left alone. Danny started vigorously clacking down on the keys typing in a code of sorts to help him identify where he was, when he was.

"Ok, ok, let's not freak out let's figure out when we are first, uh let's see how do I do that...tss, tss, tss... hmm, pollen? Every year has its own unique pollen mixture or something, so let's see if the OPCenter has something to measure that. Would there even be pollen in a desert? Well gotta start somewhere." Searching a bit through the system there in fact was a pollen count program. (For a ghost defense bunker, they had quite a bit of regular science programs on there) "Alright ok, let's just activate you, hmm, few hours until data retrieval completion huh? Okay. Well let's try and get some visual on our surroundings, there should be probes in here somewhere... Aerial drones? Sure that'll work."

Typing in the command for deployment Danny soon heard noises like the sound of M-80 being shot from its tube, without the loud boom.

The darkened windshield soon became alight with four separate screens and a mini-map off to the side that was being filled out. The drones only confirmed what Danny had seen nothing but sand for miles, until one of the screens started to change. It started showing low lying shrubs and a few trees. When Danny put in a command for all drones to rise higher they all showed sand, except the one showing plant-life, it showed a small town off in the distance.

"YES, alright civilization!" Danny shouted in glee. He glanced over at the control console measuring the pollen in the air, it still had a few hours to finish its calculations, he shrugged.

"Maybe I can find a calendar somewhere in town, be easier than waiting, but I'll leave it on just in case." He said referring to the pollen scanning program. He flew out the crashed ship and off into the direction of the city, hoping to find a solution to his current predicament.

 **Hyphen Note: Aaaaand scene. So what'd you think? Please review and fav/follow if you so desire.**

 **-Tia Estas La Vivo**


End file.
